


Eat Me, Drink Me

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Series: The Magic of a Moment [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, Magical Accidents, Potions, Pre-Canon, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Lily worries about James - especially when his best friend just accidentally shrunk him and then dropped him somewhere in the castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Me, Drink Me

“Evans, hold up a second!” 

Lily raised an eyebrow, her friends giggling like smitten little girls as Sirius jogged over, a lazy smile on his face like always.  Grabbing his arm she pulled him out of earshot, her friends watching intently and whispering behind their hands.

“What is it?”  She asked, annoyance clear in her voice.  Usually Sirius only talked to her in conjunction with James showing off.  “And where’s Potter?  Aren’t you two conjoined at the hip?”

“That’s the thing… James is missing.  There was a bit of a mishap earlier today in potions class.”  Sirius sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.  “Well, Peter sort of… shrunk him.  We were told to carry him straight to the hospital wing, but somewhere along the way… Peter dropped him.  You haven’t seen him have you?”

“You… shrunk and lost your best mate?”  She asked, her tone incredulous.  He nodded, flipping his hair out of his face.  Running a hand over her face she sighed, not sure whether or laugh or cry.  “He could be ANYWHERE!”

“I know, but I figured if he’d go to anyone for help it would probably be you.  Afterall, I’m — PETER is the one who shrunk him, and even though I had NOTHING to do with it, I’m sure he’s not pleased with me either.  Mooney would probably lecture him or something, so I figured his first stop might be you.”  Sirius explained, Lily’s face going pink.  “Look, keep an eye out will you?  I really don’t want anything to happen to him.”

“Alright, I will.”  She said, Sirius smiling before turning to leave.  “I hope you find him.”

“Me too.”  He sighed, running off down the hall. 

Even though she looked everywhere, Lily couldn’t find James anywhere either.  When she found Peter in the common room later that night she asked him if they’d found him yet, Peter bursting into tears while Remus explained that they’d had no luck and were considering going to Professor Dumbledore for help regardless of the trouble they’d probably all be getting into.

As Lily climbed into her bed a little over an hour later, she couldn’t help but tear up thinking of all the terrible things that might have happened to him: getting squished, an owl carrying him to its babies, Mrs. Norris…

_“Down here!  Lily!  Hey, Evans!”_

Lily blinked, looking cautiously over the edge of her bed.  A little more than two inches tall, James stood beside the foot of her bed looking a little tired but still whole at the very least.  Grinning she rested her hand on the floor, blushing as he clambered up onto it. 

“Want me to take you to the hospital wing?”  She asked as she stepped off her hand and onto the mattress.  Shaking his head he crawled up onto her pillow, stroking a strand of her hair absently as he laid down.

“Can I stay here, just for tonight?  It’s been a long day running from that foul cat.”  James said, his voice barely more than a whisper.  Laughing slightly Lily nodded, carefully petting him on the head with her finger.  Turning his head he quickly kissed the tip of her index finger, both of them going pink.  “Good night Lily.”

“Good night James.”


End file.
